Sparks Fly
by SnowPrincess12888
Summary: Seddie need I say more


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the Taylor Swift song Sparks Fly.

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know I won't get far.**

Samantha Puckett had a tendency to destroy everything she touched. She had left my life in smoking ruins more times than I could count. Just like tonight. We had agreed in the elevator that at midnight it would be over. We were too different. I'm careful and uptight, she's carefree and reckless. Maybe one day we could be together. Now wasn't that time though and even though we had agreed it was over, it hurt like hell.

**You stood there in front of me just close enough to touch. Close enough for me to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of. **

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said leaning toward me to steal an umbrella at the entrance to Bushwell.

"Yup, I'll see you tomorrow." I replied. I hoped that she couldn't hear in my voice and see in my eyes how badly I wanted her to stay.

"Bye." She said opening the door and stepping out into the rain.

**Drop everything now! Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk. Take away the pain.**

She was about halfway down the block when I ran out after her. I just couldn't let her go. I loved her too much for that.

"Sam!" I yelled hoping against hope she would turn around. She did and her smile lit up her face. It stopped my heart in my chest for moment.

**I see sparks fly whenever you smile. You get me with those green eyes baby as the light go down. Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around. I see sparks fly whenever you smile. **

I ran the rest of the way to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I just can't, I can't do this. I can't let you go." I panted out of breath from the run. "Like I told you earlier, I love you." I said leaning in to kiss her.

**My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea. **

Freddie Benson is a bad idea. Girls like me, don't belong with guys like him. You know smart guys, sweet guys, respectable guys that have a future. No I Samantha Puckett am plain white trash and with my antics I'll probably never be anything more. I forgot about that though these last few months with Freddie. I let myself forget we are a bad idea.

**You touch me once and its really something. You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. **

I let myself forget. I let the magic of his touch and the feel of his lips trick me into believing we could actually work. I let him fill my head with thoughts and promises we both knew neither of us could ever make good on. So I easily agreed when he suggested we call it quits. Who were we kidding anyway? We'd never work. Freddie Benson didn't belong with a girl like me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as I stole an umbrella.

"Yup, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, thanking god that my voice didn't crack as I choked back tears. "Bye" I said stepping out into the rain.

As I walked down the street I hoped that one day Freddie and I would make good on our promise and really be able to be together.

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but for you I know it's no good. And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would. Drop everything now! Meet me in the pouring rain! Kiss me on the sidewalk! Take away the pain!**

I was halfway down the block when I considered turning around. Who was I lying too? I loved Freddie. We could make it work. Just as I was about to turn around I heard the most beautiful sound.

"Sam!" He shouted. I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he finally reached me.

"I just can't, I can't do this. I can't let you go." He said all out of breath. "Like I told you earlier, I love you." And then he leaned in to kiss me.

**You get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around. I see sparks fly whenever you smile. **

Pulling away from him I watched the sparks fly as he smiled. Then I brought my lips back to his not caring that we were being soaked by the rain.

**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. **

It could have been my imagination, but as I stood there kissing her in the pouring rain, running my fingers through her hair the street lights flickered.

**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me. **

Our eyes stayed opened and locked the entire time we kissed. It was almost like if I closed mine or Freddie closed his one of us would disappear.

**It's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**

To hell with what Carly said. To hell with what we said in the elevator. Sam and I belonged together. We were so opposite that we were the same. We just fit. If this was wrong, then why did it feel so right?

**Lead me up the staircase. Won't you whisper soft and slow. **

I guess Freddie was done standing in the rain because before I knew it he was pulling me back toward Bushwell. Stopping every few steps to kiss me. He lead me up the stairs and back to his apartment.

"I love you Sam." He whispered kissing me softly.

"I love you too." I whispered back kissing him.

**I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show. **

Once I had convinced Sam that my mom wasn't home or coming home anytime soon. She took the dry clothes I offered her and stepped into my bathroom to change. When she stepped back out I couldn't help but think she had never looked so beautiful.

I had to admit Freddie looked really hot standing there in plaid pajama pants with no shirt.

"Stop gawking at me!" I snapped climbing into his bed. Again he just stood there and staring. "Come on." I said pulling him down to join me.

"I love you Freddie." I said kissing him and then laying my head on his chest.

"I love you too Sam." He said kissing the top of my head.

Then the two of us drifted off to sleep.

**Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk. Take away the pain. I see sparks fly whenever you smile. You get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around. I see sparks fly whenever you smile. **


End file.
